


Don't Drink The Whiskey

by SonakuraNyria



Series: Smutty Gay Things (collection of one-shots) [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Sam/Little Dean, Dd/lb, M/M, Not-As-Hot-As-I-Wanted, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9831023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria
Summary: Sam knows how to deal with Dean's drinking habits.





	

Dean wasn't prepared for the punishment and he was regretting having taken a single drop of whiskey that evening.

"Dean, get over my lap." Sam demanded sternly. He never raised his voice when he was about to administer a punishment and that Sam even more imposing. It was already unnerving that Sam was taller than Dean but he was also logical and able to use his knowledge to inflict a tremendous amount of pain. Dean's sure he's not drunk. He only had two shots and with his high tolerance he knew he was no where near drunk but Sam didn't care. He had made a rule and Dean was supposed to follow it. Break a rule and Daddy had to punish him. Dean's stark naked and covering his limp cock in order to maintain some modesty in front of his lover. Sam was overdressed with his tight boot-cut jeans and gray t-shirt that clung to his large physique. Sam also has an infinite amount of patience and a pair of innocent eyes that can convince you to do just about anything. Which is how Dean found himself in this situation right now. He was a grown man dammit! He could consume alcohol in the safety of his own home but apparently Sam didn't agree with him. Sam stands up and Dean's muscles are on flight mode for the bedroom if his giant younger brother decides to take one step towards him. Sam doesn't. Instead he unbuckles his belt, pulls it from the loops and folds it half. He stares at Dean the entire time and resumes his position on the couch. Dean knows that he's just made his spanking ten times worse for not obeying his Daddy's command the first time around. He can't help but stomp his feet against the floorboards and pout. A low whine straining to escape his mouth. Sam raises an eyebrow and Dean knows Sam's added ten more hits to each cheek just for Dean having complained. 

"The sooner Daddy spanks you, baby, the sooner he can soothe the owwies." Sam states smoothly, brushing a few strands of loose hair that keep collecting over his right eye. Dean wishes there was an emergency that involved some sort of demon. That way he could avoid all the discomfort Sam's going to cause him but he knows the longer he draws out the wait, the worse he's making it on himself. He nervously creeps forward, afraid that Sam will grab him and yank him over his lap. Which Sam never does because he knows Dean won't put up with it but still he cautiously approaches til he standing in front of Sam. Dean's eyes already watering up and he gives another pitiful whine. Sam doesn't comment, just takes ahold of Dean's right arm and drawing it away from his crotch. He draws Dean closer til he eases Dean over his lap. Cock and balls caught between strong denim clad thighs. His weight shifting him forward into the couch cushions. Sam never one to fail on safety first, runs through the punishment once more. 

"Why are you getting a spanking, baby boy?" 

"'Cause I drank alcohol, Daddy." Dean whimpers out. 

"That's right. You're going to get ten hand spankings on your bare bottom for that. Now, why is Daddy going to spank you with his belt on your butt?" 

"I hesitated to get into position."

"Yes, Dean. You didn't listen to Daddy. Now, why are you getting ten more spankings in addition to your original ten."

"I - I wh-in-ed." Dean is outright crying at this point. Clawing at the couch arm and struggling in Sam's lap. Sam hushes Dean. Rubbing circles into his back.

"None of that, baby boy. Daddy has to do this for your own good." Sam stated as he drew his hand back and connected with a snap on Dean's right cheek. The yelp that Dean let out made Sam's cock stir. His older brother jumping out of his skin was sexy as fuck. Dean whined when Sam's strong palm landed on his right cheek, leaving a blossoming red hand print. The sting making every nerve in Dean's body zap. His cock starting to swell from the blood navigating its way between the warmth of Sam's thighs. Sam snatched the belt off the couch and bunched it into his palm. The first hit landed right across both of Dean's thighs causing the older man to squirm and whine as Sam landed another four in quick secession. Pausing to carrasses the welts that were forming.

"Fuck, baby boy, that is so fucking hot." Sam commented as he traced the red patches with his fingers enjoying Dean's constant struggle not to buck downwards. His cock chaffing and leaking pre-cum from the attention. 

"Daddy, please." Dean begged as he rotated his hips in an effort to gain gratification. The sensation of pleasure and pain making him into a wanton whore. 

"What, Dean?" Sam grunted out as he steadied Dean's wandering hips back into position. 

"Fuck me, Daddy." Dean whimpered out in a small voice as Sam picked up the belt once more. Dragging it across Dean's back before delivering a blow on Dean's back dimples, making Dean snap his hips and thrust his cock in between Sam's legs. 

"Fuck, Sammy, please." 

"Ah ah, little boys aren't allowed to cuss. You address me as Daddy at all times, Dean." Sam corrected before laying three more stripes in various areas of Dean's ass. The flesh bouncing with every smack and leaving Dean in a heap of mindless sounds. Dean's hands clawing at the arm of the couch for leverage as Sam delivered another series of hits with the belt. Dropping it to the ground when his cock became to constricted in his jeans. His eyes blazing with lust with imaging of Dean's ass surrounding him to the base. 

"Daddy's gonna fuck you silly, baby boy." Sam promised as he flipped Dean onto the couch so the older Winchester was sprawled out on his reddened back side. Tears dripping out of gem green eyes with softened expression. Dean's cock beholding purple glans from the restraint of Sam's thunder thighs. Balls all but blue from the blood filling them to the brink. Sam moaned at the sight before him as he fumbled with his zipper, working his cock free without a care in the world for the rest of his clothing. His patience thread thin as he worked his hand over himself at the scene before him. His older brother flushed and ready to be taken. 

"Daddyyy," Dean whined as he grabbed for Sam's belt loop and pulling Sam in between his legs. Sam tumbling forward with his forehead knocking into Dean's and large cock head brushing against Dean's wet hole. They both moaned simultaneously at the contact. Dean bucking his hips forward in an attempt to slip Sam inside of himself. 

"Hold still!" Sam growled as he aligned his cock with Dean's hole. Stroking his cock til more pre-cum leaked out in clear beads. His body twitching with the effort to stave off his impending orgasm. Dean's whole body aching from need. Sam grinned at Dean's movements, bending his head into the crook of Dean's neck, laying bites into the dip of his shoulder blade. His teeth digging into the hard muscles as Sam shoved in fully. All of six inches of his cock settling into Dean's warm bowels. Dean's breath lost in small gasps as Sam grunted at the heated tightness squeezing around him. Pulling out roughly four inches and sliding back in. Lifting Dean's legs onto his shoulders just to get the angle that made his older brother squeal. 

"Jesus," Dean cried out, gripping Sam's hair in tight fist and tugging a few strands loose from the scalp. Sam wolfed out at the tone, ramming in harder as he aimed the head of his cock over Dean's prostate. 

"Yeah? Doesn't Daddy fuck ya like a champ?" 

Dean couldn't find words to respond, only gripping Sam's locks and tugging his larger younger brother into him. Forcing Dean's body to fold in half as they met in a clash of teeth. Blood drawn out of lips as they pursued their orgasms. Sam stiffened up as his body jerked, his cock spurtting cum deep into Dean. Collapsing forward onto Dean who worked himself over. His fist jerking harder and harder over his cock head. Sam chuckled as he slapped his brother's hands away. 

"I got it, Dean." 

Sam circled Dean's cock loosely drawing out a long moan from Dean who sighed, parting his leg more for Sam to get a clear view. 

"You like that, baby?" Sam questioned as he stroked slowly. His fingers brushing against the underside of Dean's cock, feeling the pulse thudding in anticipation. Sam tightening at every down stroke til Dean was working to meet his fist. 

"Wanna cum so bad, Sammy." Dean pleaded, his voice cracking as Sam wiped his thumb across Dean's slit. 

"Go on, baby." Sam cooed as he watched Dean come undone. Speeding up his strokes as he wrung the orgasm out. Falling beside Dean with eyes dropping. 

"God, Sammy, you planted that whiskey to tempt me didn't you." 

"Yep and I would say it was definitely worth it." Sam chuckled as Dean groaned into the pillow before sauntering off to wash off the cum splattered across his abdomen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow friends. I'm still in hell even with it being 2017 so yay! (Feeling a lot like Adam).........Anyways, I know this was crap, pure bullshit. Promise I'll post better one-shots at a later date. 
> 
> SOMEONE NEEDS TO ASSIST WITH SEX SCENES RIGHT NOW! LIKE SOMEONE NEEDS TO COLLAB WITH ME RIGHT NOW!! So if anyone wants to volunteer (I mean sacrifice themselves) with gettin' these stories ten times sexier, I would be grateful! Like please someone be my pervy bestie 'cause I'm forever alone. No pressure though...haha..(crying internally). I'm on Pinterest now as well, 'cause why not try and be silly and stupid somewhere else as well.
> 
> As always, "Take care of yourself and each other." - Jerry Springer


End file.
